


Three Goats

by RedEris



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Children, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14988791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: After the events of Kirkwall, Hawke and Fenris returned to Hawke's roots in the south of Ferelden to begin their family. But no one can live in peace for long these days.





	Three Goats

Fenris couldn’t help it--he fretted when Hawke went to the Chasind. No matter how often she insisted that they were as safe with them as a bear cub in its den, he fretted. They were so fierce and standoffish, and he could understand that, but it made it hard to feel you knew them.

So he kept busy while she was gone. He hauled water from the stream ‘til the water barrel was full. He split wood. He caught each of the chickens in turn to check their feet for worms in this infernal spring damp--an activity which did nothing to endear him to the chickens--and then went to check the trapline. It would be wonderful to be able to welcome her home with real meat to keep the pink in her cheeks. He still went cold to remember how pale she’d been for a while after the baby came.

He was almost home, with two rabbits and a groundhog over his shoulder, when he found Hawke in the little meadow behind the cabin, fingers dancing as she wove the edges of the woods together to form a solid hedge of greenery. Lila was on her back, bemused as always by her mother’s magic, gnawing damply at the strap of her carrier. Behind Hawke, tethered to the oak tree, were three goats.

“Jeannie, love. Why are there goats? Perhaps my memory fails me, but I recall you went to the camp for news.”

“And I got news! The goats were a gift.” She smiled that radiant smile she reserved for when she was about to upset someone, all doe eyes and black curls.

“A gift. Of course. And to what do we owe this uncharacteristic generosity?”

“Ah...well. We’ll need the milk. For uhm...for the children.”

They’d agreed to wait! The first pregnancy had taken so much out of her, and she’d respected his fears. They’d been careful!

“Jeannie! How far along--”

“Oh! Oh, no, I’m not pregnant.” She rushed to him, cradled his cheek in her hand. Lila responded to the sudden motion with a gleeful burble. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. No, uh...those children.” She pointed towards the cabin.

Peeking around the edge of the cabin were three disheveled heads. Seeing themselves spotted, two of them stepped into view. The third ducked out of sight, and was hauled out by another. Three children, ranging from as little as nine, to the eldest maybe an undernourished thirteen. Two humans and an elf, all in filthy, torn robes.

“Jeannie, what is this?”

“Well...that news? The Circles are rebelling. Kinloch Hold is empty.”

“Andraste’s blood,” Fenris breathed.

“Yes, that. And these three were found by the Chasind after villagers killed the enchanter they fled with. I’m so sorry I couldn’t ask you beforehand, but they needed help, and I knew you wouldn’t refuse.”

“No, of course not. But Jean, there must be others.”

“We’ll do what we can.” Hawke laughed shakily. “At least now we have milk!”

**Author's Note:**

> It should be noted that this is canon for my long fic Little Fox, and takes place in that universe.


End file.
